


In the Arms of a Soldier

by scalesxofxjustice



Series: The Seedlings [3]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Jacob make me weak, Kinky, Mentions of Seed family, Seed family - Freeform, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalesxofxjustice/pseuds/scalesxofxjustice
Summary: You always had some form of respect and fear towards him, Jacob Seed, the protector of his family and the man that had so much power over you that you couldn't hold back anymore.





	In the Arms of a Soldier

You’d survived John Seed and his torture and sicken smile while he tattooed you and cut Nick Rye right before your eyes before getting back at John for all the things he’d done. Then you helped out the Sheriff at the Jail and got an ‘invitation’ from Faith and suffered in horror like any nightmare you’d had while you watched she slowly killed your friends using the Marshall and you helplessly watched unable to do a single damn thing and it took you all of your courage to take her and her bliss Angels down.

 

However you never expected to face Jacob Seed and yet be so utterly powerless and to his every whim.

 

You’d come to the Whitetail Mountains and helped Hurk out. Beautiful man even though he had one or maybe two screws loose, he was still funny and you enjoyed his company compared to others. After finding and getting back his Father's truck it was only a matter of time before the Eldest of the Seed family came for you.

 

At least when you dealt with John you could out run him in some way or form, but Jacob...His hunters...his so called Chosen with their Judges where a whole nother level you weren't expecting.

 

Your first encounter was odd and...almost surreal. You’d been knocked out and then awoken to the sound of something annoying. A large overhead projector showed picture of wolves, wolves killing. Two other men sat before you but you didn’t know why and when Jacob came face to face with you, you suddenly trembled in your boots and understood why he was so feared. Why they called him the soldier and protector of Edens Gate.

 

Unlike Joseph he didn’t have the eyes of a soulless and blind man, and he didn’t seemed full of lust or contemplation like John. No, Jacob had the eyes of a man who could kill without hesitation, a man that knew his purpose and in a way he didn’t seem all that affected by Josephs words. Just a man that wanted to protect his family.

 

You wanted to question him, you wanted to be anywhere but here, even when you saw a familiar face from Deputy Prat whom was shuffling around acting fearful yet not at all helpful. You still felt a lot closer to Jacob when you locked eyes though. Close enough that you could see the roughness of his face, the way his jaw moved when he spoke. You weren’t sure if you hated him, afraid of him, or something worse.

 

He spoke about culling the herd and before long he pulled out a little box, a music box you assumed as it began to play a song. It would have been nice, romantic even if in the right situation with the right person but then you felt your body tremble. Something wasn’t right, you didn’t know what was happening or what to do. That was the first time you knew just how much power this man had over you.

 

When everything went black, all you could do was keep killing, it was all you could remember and you can't even recall the faces of those you had killed or if any of it was real. There was just Jacobs voice in the back of your head encouraging you to keep going. You just killed and killed and killed and at first it was scary, at first you ran like hell with guns blazing but then you woke. You woke to Eli and his Whitetail gang who pulled you from the rotten corpses of people you could barely recognizing. Eli mentioned something about you, something to do about turning but you didn’t really understand what that meant.

 

By the second time you understood that turning meant this...this thing Jacob had over you. You where in a cage, in a dirty place like an animal. Acting like one while Jacob only chided you and talked on and on about something.

 

Looking up you found yourself both disgusted and sad for Pratt. Whatever Jacob had done to him, he’d made him an obedient lapdog as Pratt groomed Jacobs hair and gently shaved down his neck swiftly without even thinking to slice his throat and save you. Your gut twisted on the inside an your brows furrowed but Pratt seemed to dismiss them as if you didn’t exist.

 

It was at that point that you realized Jacob was talking directly to you, he smiled softly and you felt an odd feeling in the pit of your stomach once more. Again you couldn’t tell if it was fear or perhaps something more. Something primal inside of you that wanted him.

 

“You look a bit lost Pup. Don't tell me you didn’t hear what I was saying?” Jacob taunted in a chidding manner as he clucked his tongue and shook his head slightly. “Doesn't matter pup, you’ll be ready soon and when you are…” He paused and narrowed his eyes on you. “Lets just say the weak have their purpose”

 

With that said Jacob stretched his arms over his head. For someone like him, he was awfully calm and relaxed but again who wouldn’t with you being stuck in a cage. You watched as he withdrew a water bottle, as he licked his lips and sipped from the cool fluid that dripped slowly down his lip, through his beard and down his chin.

 

Unconsciously you licked your lips and swallowed hard sitting on the dirt ground covered in mud and all kinds of yuck. Your eyes locked on the bottle of water as you heard him gulp hard down the liquid not caring for the tiny droplets. It wasn’t until the bottle was lowered did you notice he’d been watching you from the corner of his eye, watching the way you look so thirsty and he only rubbed the salt into the wound with that deep chuckle of his before he finally stood and left you there.

 

Thirsty and starving you watched weakly as he left, the sun felt blistering hot today and you weren’t sure how much longer you’d get through today. The smell of...well death and feces mixed in the air. It wasn’t pleasant, you wouldn’t have dared to treat Boomer or Peachers or even Cheeseburger like this. Stuffed in a cage and weak unable to do anything. Your tummy rumbled and you closed your eyes putting a hand there to try and calm it, but it was inevitable. Days...Jacob said you’d been her for days. Just how long exactly?

 

One last moment you looked up towards Pratt and pleaded for something. Water, food, you didn’t care what you just needed something to help you get by. However Pratt just scurried away like a dog with his tail between his legs, clearly he was afraid of Jacob but you couldn’t help but let your anger get to you. You slammed your fist into the ground and although it was muddy you felt a horrible sensation rush up your arm as you groan and grasped the now sore and tender arm wrist you mainly used.

 

After a few hours passed Pratt finally come down and put a small bowl of meat of god knows what in your cage. Pratt after putting the bowl of food in then quickly turned on his heels and scurried away just like before as you groaned in irritation. Then your eyes fell to the bowl and suddenly you didn’t care, food was on the mind as you scoffed it down taking handful after handfull. It wasn’t until your third handful did you slow down on the food and took your time. You weren’t sure if it was dogmeat, heck it could have been human for all you knew but you didn’t care.

 

You’d survived the worst but now...now it isn't so much about strength but your mental will. At Least eating food would ease your mind for the time and help you gain back some form of strength until that damn song comes back on.

 

You sighed and leaned back against the harsh rusty cage you where kept in by yourself. The cage next to you had a wolf as it snapped but it was in the process of becoming a Judge and it seemed far too weak to launch up at you and dig its fangs into your neck.Telling yourself that you’ll get out of this alive, you could feet sleep slowly creeping in. Your hand hurt like hell and you noticed how it seemed to swell slightly.

 

It's possible you fractured it or maybe even sprained it a little, but it was unavoidable as sleep took a hold of you and your eyelids failed to open back up again even though your commanded them to, you tried so hard but you just weren’t strong enough.

 

However even in sleep you found no such peace, it was filled with terrors of echoing gunshots in your mind and the snapping of wolves teeth, the screams of innocent people falling to your feet while you stand covered in their blood. Your heart raced fast, fast enough that you suddenly awoke, dazed and delirious as you grumbled and rubbed the side of your head.

 

You’d awoken laying on your side and you could feel the warmth of fire nearby, you could hear the crackling of the wood and based on the darkness you assumed it was now night.

 

“Don’t move Pup” His voice rang out and it was close. Close enough that you felt your breath catch in your throat.

 

Jacobs large hand suddenly came into view as he placed it right on your chest. He didnt push, he didn’t probe or hurt, he just put his hand right there along side the tattoo that John had left behind. Your head tilted upwards to see him sitting by your side. Your sore hand was in his as he’d begun to bandage it up.

 

“Breath” He said finally and you realized you’d stopped breathing for the moment. “You did a number on your hand, fractured the wrist a little and I’d say you’ve even managed to damage one of your knuckles. “ He said while tenderly rubbed his thumb on your wounded hands knuckles.

 

The sensation made you wince and pull back slightly, but Jacobs grip tightened and his eyes seemed threatening for a moment before they softened and he returned to wrapping the bandage around your arm.

 

“Cleaned you up a bit with a bathe too while you were out to it. If you go back to the Whitetail hideout covered in mud and looking like filth they’ll suspect somethings up for sure.” Jacob spoke, his attention focused on your hand and he seemed to work carefully as if not to hurt you.

 

Funny how that seemed, all the Seeds wanted you dead, wanted you to suffer and yet here was Jacob the most fearful one of them all just caring for you. You felt sick but confused, it was like you where a prized pet to him that he wasn’t willing to just let go of yet. So instead of letting you hurt yourself out of pure rage, he took you into the small cabin of his little home with a fireplace.

 

You looked around and realized that the smell of musk and pelts, it was all Jacobs. The cabins walls were stone like, a few wooden panels here and there, but it was small and cozy and the fires warmth was nice and lovely. Enough to make you want to curl up and fall asleep though you didn’t dare with the like of Jacob right next to you. 

 

Something about you must have made him trust you enough to not bind you up. Your other hand was free as you rested it on your side and just let him work on your hand. Beneath you was the feeling of fur as your eyes moved downwards and noticed the large thick black fur of what was once a wolf. Only now did you realize how much he loved hunting and wolves. His bed was covered in pelts that he probably had skinned himself and cured as well as the large elk horns mounted onto the wall above the fireplace.

 

In fact come to think of it the fireplace was the only form of light in this cabin. Perhaps that was why you couldn’t clearly make everything out too well. You assumed there had to be a door nearby, a lounge, a bookcase, anything like that. Yet it seemed the creeping shadows of the night withheld your gaze from further exploring your surrounding environment. What was certain was that you couldn’t be anywhere near the caged area. You would have heard wolves and people begging for food and salvation, but here...there was silence and Jacob.

 

Your eyes trailed back up to him, the fireplace illuminated him and made his hair almost like a deep fire of its own. For someone so hard and rough and a Seed of all things, he was oddly gentle. He suddenly caught you looking at him and he stopped all movement like as if you were a deer that caught him, the wolf, stalking nearby. For a moment you both held each other's gaze before Jacob finally broke the awkwardness and set your hand down on the bed.

 

“If you attempt to attack me or god forbid escape.” Jacob said as he reached into his jacket and retrieved the familiar wooden music box that made you freeze. “Then I will not hesitate to put you in your place pup” His voice was firm but it was also spoken softly.

 

In this situation you couldn’t really fight him, not with a fractured wrist and having been starved for days. You knew the outcome if you took him head on, even if you had your full strength Jacob was still more likely to win then you. You nodded your head in defeat and he gently patted you like a dog. Your gaze fell and you sighed softly beneath your breath while Jacob stood up and moved off towards the fireplace as he pulled out a wooden chair and sat facing towards you.

 

Gulping down hard you put your head against the soft pillow while Jacobs eyes were intensely on you. You couldn’t hold that gaze because you were afraid that it might just steer something inside of you. Something you didn’t want to be awoken especially given the whole setting of being in a nice warm cozy cabin with a fireplace in the dark of night with a tall handsomely ruggish man that knew what he was doing and had the gentlest touch.

 

Inwardly you cursed yourself for such thoughts and tried to close your eyes and pretend like this was nothing. But deep down you knew that he was still watching you, studying you. Unlike John or Joseph you didn’t feel like his gaze was...wondering to place they shouldn’t be. More like Jacob was just watching you like a hunter would watch his prey. Maybe that's what had you feeling all squishing on the inside with butterflies churning in your stomach. Jacob didn’t look at you like a piece of meat, he looked at you like a threat, like a challenge that needed to be settled. 

 

You couldn’t resist but open your eyes up as you met with his and your lips parted slightly wanting to say something, anything to make it less awkward but you couldn’t. Yet you still couldn't move your gaze away from him either. You were lost in those eyes of his, lost in the thought of what he might have seen in the wars that he had fought in. Who had he killed, where had his hands been? What women did he touch or sleep with? 

 

Looking away the moment you felt the faintest heat rise on your cheeks, you knew this wasn’t right. This wasn’t what you should be thinking of right now. You’d heard him pull out the machete that he kept concealed on his side and you imaged him toying with it in his hand, twirling it between his fingertips like as if its steal sharp edges couldn’t penetrate his skin. You bit your lip and swallowed hard trying to deny the feelings now stirring inside of you. Days of no food, no real communication, brought you to your most primal senses. You knew what you wanted and it was wrong but that primal side of you wanted more. No it needed more.

 

Again you dared to look up, afraid but curious to see what he was doing. You were surprised to see he was reclined back just watching you, one leg over the other and twirling the blade between his fingers just like you’d imagined. You noticed the tiniest raise in his brows before he smiled softly.

 

“I’m not like my Brothers” Jacob said as he looked away from you to the knife in hand. “Our parents were the gossip preaching folks. Me...I never could handle it. War though. That was what I could handle. Hunting, killing, repeat.” Jacob seemed to say as he finally stood up and approached you with knife in hand.

 

Most of you wanted to recoil and hide in fear as he towered over you before he crouched before you so your eyes where level. Yet you didn’t run, you didn’t hide even when the knife dangerously came close to your throat and trailed downwards stopping just before your cleavage.

 

“So when it comes to sin...I’m not the kind that really cares. We all have that primal side inside of us deep down. Our true nature that yearns for our deepest darkest desires.” Jacob seemed to pause for a moment before he chose his next words carefully. “I’ll help you tame that desire”

 

As if the warmth in this cabin couldn’t make your face turn any redder you watched Jacob stand putting the knife away and stand before you, placing one knee on the bed at first and then the next and then he was between your legs in a moment's breath. His face was soft and not filled with lust as his lips came crashing down against yours. It was then you really let go, your mouth sucking at the bottom of his lip and Jacob just giving in to the motion until he could cup your head in his hands and pry your mouth open with his tongue. His beard felt nice against your soft skin as you moaned and clasped your hands around his neck pulling him in closer against you. 

 

Even your own legs wrapped around his hips despite the both of you still wearing clothes, you wanted him closer feeling the heat radiate from him as your hands moved down further and pulled the jacket off his shoulders tossing it to the side. Jacob didn’t hesitate to assist as he pulled off his shirt and it too found its place on the floor.

 

He leaned back, enough for you to marvel as the hard scars that scored his body. Not like Josephs with the sins, but the tattoos, the scars from war. Your soft small hands trailing over his chest and resting right on the curve of his hip. A faint chuckle passed his lips brining your gaze back to his. He took your hands in his and leaned down as he gently pinned yours above your head.

 

His lips once more on yours and you could feel him thrust ever so slightly against you, in response your own body began to move against his until you murmured a groaned and felt his hand that pinned yours down tightened. You looked up at him with eyes filled with lust and desire only to see the faintest bit of fury in his eyes.

 

“These clothes are no good to you tonight.” He gruffed out letting go of your hands and pulling the knife from his waist once more.

 

At first your froze up not sure if he was going to gut you right then and there or if this was some sort of kinky thing. With a swift cut he tore your whole tank top in half including your bra that popped open to the sides. You froze looking up at him as he put the knife away and began to work on your pants, pulling them off with a gruff and through them to the side.

 

His focused turned to your chest as his lips suckled and nipped slightly at one nipple while his other hand pinched the other breasts nipple. Your body arched and even though you bit your lip you let out a pleasured welp with eyes shut tight. It was both pleasure and pain and your hips clinged to his, pressing against him with every move his hips made. You were soaking between the legs, and like an animal in heat you wanted more.

 

“Ja-Jacob” You managed out between your moans. God he’d barely even touched you and you were already wet for him, begging for more.

 

His mouth let go of your breast where it had once been on, the trail of saliva trailing from his lip to your breast as he smiled before hastily unbuckling his belt. The sound of the clasp undoing  
made you shiver knowing what you wanted was right there, just a few inches of clothing away. 

 

Lower his jeans slightly Jacob lowered himself and guided his member gently as it brushed against you. He leaned in against your ear and softly whispered.

 

“Dont move too much Pup, one wrong move and I might accidentally hurt you” He cooed against your ear. You could feel the warmth from his husky voice and you slightly shuddered.

 

You didn’t know if what he said was meant to be some means of advice and caution or some kind of threat. Either way you didn’t care as he teased you, rubbing his knob against your clit and smirking as he watched you try to stifle the moans and gasps that flew from your lips and your eyes looking up at him begging for more. He didn’t keep you waiting too much longer as he gently began to push inside of you.

 

His motions where gently and despite the pain in your wrist that was throbbing, you couldn’t help but relish in the bliss of the moment. The way he stretched your insides, the way he moved getting all the right spots at once. You never thought Jacob to be as attractive as John or Joseph, but he surely was something much more. A soldier with a damn good body that he didn’t show off, but rather like a decent man that didn’t show off his chest to every girl he saw.

 

Maybe that's what had you going crazy for more, the fact you’d never seen him like this as he lowered down close to you, one hand on your hips preventing you from moving away from him and the other cupping the back of your head where he took a large handful of hair pulling your head back slightly.

 

You could feel his gaze on you, watching you as he pleasured you with the softest of touches. Once he felt safe enough he picked up the pace his thrusting became harder against you only to slow down and refuse you the orgasm you badly scream for. Your nails digging into his back made him moan and grunt. You could feel him deep inside of you now, filling you with his thickness and length. You screamed his name out as he put his head against the crook of your neck and bit into your skin.

 

The bite was hard enough that you felt blood drip to which he almost purred out in pleasure smashing his hips against yours. Like two animals fucking, Jacob was both gentle and harsh, it was the right mixture as your legs tightened and you felt your mind begin to bubble. Your bottom lip slightly cracked from biting into it too much.

 

One last scream of his name and one last thrust deep into you, you felt yourself reach an all new climax as did Jacob, filling you with his seed. His teeth let go of your neck and replaced with his tongue softly licking at the blood as he moaned. He thrusted a few more softer times, but he didn’t move from out between your legs.

 

When he looked at you, he cupped the side of your face and smiled before kissing you softly. The mixture of blood and sweat on his tongue and lips drove you insane. If it wasn’t for that mind blowing orgasm you may as well have been begging for more.

 

“Hows that pup?” He said with a smile and a cocky wink. “Feeling better” The words came sweetly from his lips as he leaned against your ear. You could almost hear the smile in his voice.

 

The only reply you could manage was a weak nod as you held him and he seemed to hold you back, wrapping his arms around your back as he kissed your neck once more and huffed catching his breath. Something about a man like Jacob was a real turn on, he knew what he was doing and he didn’t express it through his personality unless it involved killing, but sexually..he kept to himself. Maybe it was the challenge after all. The feeling of being in the arms of a killer that could snap you neck at any given moment.

 

“You’ll sleep well tonight pup and by morning...You’ll be ready” was the last of Jacob's words that you could remember falling asleep in his arms. 

 

You didn’t want the moment to fade as your hot and sweaty bodies pressed together. Nor the sound of you both breathing heavily against one another of the sensation of the fur pelts around your body. Mentally you held onto it, the sensation, the sound of him grunting and moaning against you or the sound of flesh against flesh. If you could do this all again you would. Heck you didn’t even care if Sharky came running in here. It was too peaceful, warm and loving. Even for a Seed, Jacob proved to be someone truly to marvel at.

 

You caught the faintest glimmer in his eyes that spoke a thousand words. He didn’t want you to go, didn’t want you out of his arms or bed but you both knew what was soon to come and you both had to accept it. You softly smile and stroke his cheek as he leaned into you even more so with his eyes closed. He looked so peaceful and soon you followed suit closing your eyes and pressing your lips to his just one final time before sleep took over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for the love and kudos from the other one shot I did of Join "Behind Blue eyes"  
> I really love Jacob, he is such a big tough that I just love the idea of him being somewhat soft and yet cruel at the same time.  
> I'll be doing one of Joseph necks and eventually Faith with a Male Dep.  
> Let me know what you guys think or any advice and hope to keep bringing you more enteraining oneshot smutty stuff from Far cry series.


End file.
